Destiny of Heroes
by LadyroseDanielgirl
Summary: There will always be that one battle that will lead to a hero's death. That is the destiny of being a hero, the villian always wants you dead. will be slash later. Dont like it , dont read it.


Title: Destiny of Heroes

Rating: T

Characters: Wally/Flash, Bruce/Batman, Clark/Superman, John/Green Lantern, Diana/Wonder Woman, Shayara/ Hawkgirl, J'onn/ the Martian Manhunter,

OC {Mine!}

Pairing: Wally/ Bruce, Flash/ Batman

Summary: There will always be that one battle that will lead a hero to death. That is the destiny of being a hero, the villian always wants you dead.

Warnings: M/M,

AN: All mistakes are my own. I don't own Justice league, wish I did. Enjoy!!!!

'Cold, cold, cold'

He silently chanted in his mind. It was one of the first things that he knew, his whole body was freezing. Ice was touching all of his body like clothing. The sensation was burning into his skin as its touch seeped into to his organs. He couldn't move, he was trapped with the torturing.

_-Bump-_

His hearing perked up at the shuffling noise outside or what he assumed was beyond the tormenting ice. He tried to hear the cause but the light before his eyes was fading. It was becoming a losing battle as he tried to stay awake. Stubbornly his training demanded that he stay awake and identify his surroundings. His energy slipped, draining from his body like from an open wound, he fall into comfortable darkness.

The metal door whined open as Wally rushed through impatiently. Inside there was the occasional sound of dripping water in the moist cavern. He hated how the moist air kept the chill of the night tightly against his own body. Sleep never came easily anymore but with the temperatures low it was nearly impossible.

The damp and rundown hideaway was his home, now that he was alone.

As quickly as he could he checked the security, a nightly routine providing him some sanity when he was near clasping. Each door and limited window was locked and undisturbed. As he came to the last door he slowed down. The room had been converted to a coolier room, the dim blue light from the multiple machines seeped under the door. When Wally entered, the automatic lights flickered around him, struggling with the power supply that was so limited. His eyes adjusted, finding the center of where wires and tube collected to. Some of the tubes branched from the walls and ceiling to the cylinder provide anything the machine needed. Wally hesitated to move any closer, he could see the black tones of the costume through the frosted glass. The figure within was constantly monitored, displaying the information of the screen outside the container. The source of the blue light displayed the rhythmic beat of the heart. He clenched his hand viciously as he felt it begin to vibrate. Everything appeared normal, giving him some relief as he turned to leave. But the machine began to frantically beep. The screen was flashing as the beep quickened.

"No, Please!"

Wally pleaded to the screen thinking that he figure inside was dying, no longer having the will to live. But the screen was showing a slower heart rate but a faster one. Upon recognizing the sign of life the machine began to de-frost. Wally was still for a moment before he started to re-act…

"He's alive?"

Supplies raced through his mind: blankets, heaters, food and clothing. Everything else he was sure could wait. Silently to him self he admitted the he had hoped that the machine would release its prisoner but he never expected it to be so soon. He turned to the door about to race out when he remember the time. Night had already come. He would be risking everything if he went out now. He looked back at the figure, his reasons instantly cemented, he wasn't alone anymore. He raced out into the cavern into the night beyond the cavern.

Everything was relying on him.

He wouldn't fail.

Again.

TBC…

Sorry its meant to be a little confusing right now, I wanted to make it a little bit of a suspense fic at first. And I'll explain everything later. Please review. Thanks for reading. ;} Danielrose


End file.
